The Tenth Anniversary
by magickat
Summary: New Title! Was the Counting of Days! ***FINISHED*** It's almost the 10th anniversary of Prue's death. Piper has to help Melinda control her new powers so that history doesn't repeat itself.
1. The Beginning of the End

"Melinda, honey, wake up," said Piper, gently shaking her daughter awake.  
  
"What is it Mommy?" asked the eight year old girl.  
  
"It's time to get up," said Piper, "do you know what today is?"  
  
"No, Mommy. Is today a special day?"  
  
"Well, not quite. But, we are going to show you something about your very special heritage," said Piper referring to the unbinding of Melinda's powers.  
  
"You haven't told me anything about where we come from!" exclaimed Melinda excitedly. "When do we start?"  
  
"Well, we are going to have breakfast with your Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, and then we are going to come back here and we are going to show you something very special that you will learn to love."  
  
"Really?! Goody!"  
  
"Okay, honey, what do you want to wear today?"  
  
"How 'bout my new green shirt that you got me yesterday and the pants too?"  
  
"Wonderful choice sweetie."  
  
"Yea!"  
  
"Okay, while you are getting dressed, I am going to wake up your Daddy and then we can go see Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige."  
  
"Goody!"  
  
Piper walked out of her daughter's room and went into the kitchen. She stood there for a minute and then called for her husband.  
  
"Jeez, Leo, you took forever!" Piper said when he finally orbed down.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was working. But then I remembered I had asked for today off so we could unbind Mel's powers."  
  
"Right," said Piper drawing each syllable out.  
  
"Have you told her yet?"  
  
"No, I thought that we should let her eat and then meet Prue before we told her everything. It might make it easier when everyone is there. Plus, I need Paige and Phoebe there and this way, she just thinks that they are coming to help me explain her history."  
  
"Well, okay, whatever you think best," Leo started leaning into Piper to kiss her when Mel, walked in and exclaimed, "Gross!"  
  
"Mel!" said Piper startled, "how long have you been listening?"  
  
"I just came down."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"Well," said Leo, "if we're all ready, let's go."  
  
The family walked out of the manor and Piper hoped into the driver's seat, Leo on the passenger side, and Melinda in the back seat. It took half an hour to get to the house that Paige and Phoebe shared. On the way, no one really talked much. When they arrived at the house, Phoebe and Paige came out of the house like they had predicted that they would be there at that exact moment.  
  
"Aunt Phoebe! Aunt Paige!" Melinda exclaimed.  
  
"Well, hey there!" said Paige, "have I told you that you are my favorite niece?"  
  
"I'm your ONLY niece!" said Melinda hugging her aunts.  
  
"Hey sweet thing," said Phoebe.  
  
"Hi Aunt Phoebe."  
  
"So, where are we going for breakfast?" asked Phoebe. "I'm starved!"  
  
"Well, I was thinking about this little country breakfast that is a little further down the road," said Piper.  
  
"Sounds great!"  
  
"Good."  
  
They drove down to the place Piper had suggested and went in to eat breakfast. Piper and Paige didn't really have very large appetites, so they didn't eat more than a piece of toast a piece. Melinda had eggs and bacon, Phoebe had eggs and sausage and Leo didn't have anything. During breakfast, Melinda and Paige talked a little about music, clothes, and television, while the rest ate pretty quietly. When they left the breakfast shop, they drove down to the manor in complete silence. When they got to the manor, Piper sent Melinda to her room, while she, Paige, and Phoebe mixed up a potion that would unbind Melinda's powers.  
  
"I hope this works," said Piper.  
  
"What, why wouldn't it?"  
  
"Well, tomorrow is the 10th anniversary of Prue's death and only by reactivating Mel's powers will we be able to defeat the Source."  
  
"So we are going to call for Prue, and have her help us explain to Melinda about how she died, and then help her somewhat control her powers. But we all know that, because she is part whitelighter that she, along with Paige, will be able to help Leo heal," said Phoebe.  
  
"Right, but if her powers don't come back to her completely, she will be vulnerable, and one of us will be killed again," said Piper.  
  
"It'll work. Don't worry Piper. It'll work," said Paige. 


	2. Mel Gets Her Powers

"Mel!" screamed Piper from the attic, "could you come here please. We are ready to tell you, well, everything!"  
  
"Okay, Mommy! But where are you?"  
  
"Up in the attic."  
  
"Okay," yelled Melinda. Melinda climbed the stairs to the attic and walked into the room. She looked around and then saw a bright light. "Mommy, what's that?"  
  
"Oh, hold on a moment, she'll be here in a second," said Piper.  
  
"Who?" asked Melinda cautiously.  
  
"Just watch and wait," said Paige.  
  
Melinda waited and then saw the glowing lights become a beautiful raven haired woman surrounded by white lights. "Aunt Prue!" she exclaimed without really think how she knew this person. She ran towards Prue and gave her a big bear hug.  
  
"Dear Melinda. Piper, you have a gorgeous daughter," said Prue.  
  
"Thanks Prue."  
  
"Well, now that I'm here, lets get down to it," said Prue. "How much have you told her?"  
  
"Nothing actually."  
  
"Well, then let's start with the basics," said Prue. "Melinda, you mother, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige and I are witches. Well, I was a witch, but I was killed 10 years ago tomorrow. I was killed by the most powerful evil, the Source. And he is going to try and kill either your mother, your aunts, or all three tomorrow. I will be there in spirit form, but won't be able to help. That is why we are telling you all this. When you were born, your mother, father, and aunts bound your powers, and now, we need to unbind them. Are you ready for the challenge of helping us defeat evil?"  
  
"Yes, I'm ready," said Melinda with a sudden calm, yet determined voice.  
  
"Are you sure honey?" asked Piper.  
  
"Mommy, I said yes didn't I?" said Melinda.  
  
"All right, Mel. You chose this," said Phoebe. She took out a glass with a green liquid in it and gave it to Melinda, "drink this."  
  
"Okay," Melinda said as she put the glass to her mouth and drank everything in it.  
  
After she finished Paige said, "do you feel any different?"  
  
"No, not particularly."  
  
"Well, lets see what powers you have," said Leo, orbing in.  
  
"Daddy?" said Melinda, "how do you do that?"  
  
"It's called orbing. I can do it because I am a whitelighter. I am like a guardian angel, but you can see me and touch me. You try it. You can probably do it because you are half whitelighter, half witch."  
  
"Okay," Melinda squinted her eyes and thought to herself 'orb, orb, ORB!' suddenly she went up in a cloud of blue sparkling lights. When she came back she said, "I did it, didn't I?"  
  
"Yes sweetie, you did," said Piper. "Let's see what else you can do."  
  
They went through the list of powers that Melinda could possibly have and it turned out that she could freeze things and she had telekinesis, as well as orbing. That night Melinda went to sleep thinking of everything that she found out that day, and the dread of meeting the Source on the following day. Her last thought before she fell asleep was, 'the Source, he must be really bad. Well, with Mommy, Daddy, Aunt Phoebe, Aunt Paige, Aunt Prue and me, we will beat him, and it will happen so fast that he won't know what hit him.' Melinda fell asleep with a smile on her face that night. 


	3. The Beginning of the Fight

"MEL!" yelled Piper from downstairs, "Get up! We MUST go now!"  
  
"What?!" said Melinda, and then she remembered everything that had happened the day before. She got dressed quickly and orbed downstairs. "Man, I don't think I'll EVER get used to that."  
  
"Neither will I," mumbled Piper.  
  
"Phoebe! Paige! You coming?!" called Piper  
  
"Huh?! Oh yeah, right. Coming!" called Phoebe.  
  
"Piper, I am already down here remember?" said Paige from the table.  
  
"That's right."  
  
Phoebe got downstairs and said, "well, let's go!"  
  
The sisters and Melinda walked outside and got into the car. They all knew how everything was going to play out that day. They would rescue an innocent, be attacked by a demon when they would get back to the manor, they would hurt the demon a little, and then go against the Source himself. The day had been planned at the beginning of time, but the results were what hadn't been planned. There were two fates that could come out of that day: the fate with good winning, and the fate of evil winning. They all just hoped it would be the first fate.  
  
* * *  
  
"Okay, everyone, take your places," said the photographer.  
  
The group of girl basketball players stood together and posed for the picture that would go in their yearbook. When the photo had been taken, the girls were excused. One girl, Jessica, was a little slow, and it took her a while to get out of the gym. That's when the demon attacked.  
  
"Help!!!!" screamed Jessica.  
  
Piper walked on the scene and froze the demon, grabbed Jessica, and, with the others, ran out of the school.  
  
"Thank God it's Saturday!" said Piper.  
  
"Huh?" said Jessica. "What's going on?"  
  
"We'll explain at the manor," said Paige.  
  
Jessica took a closer look at the three women that had just saved her. "You're the Charmed Ones, aren't you? And that's little Melinda, who I hear will do great things in her future."  
  
Paige nodded her head, and the girls drove off to the manor. When they arrived, Piper explained why she had been attacked.  
  
"Look, Jessica, as you already know, we ARE the Charmed Ones, and the only reason you were attacked was because the Source and we are going to have a little show off today, and guess what, you are going to be our guest of honor. Today, as you should probably know, is the 10th anniversary of Prue Halliwell's death and we are going to go head on against the Source this time. We just hope that history doesn't repeat itself."  
  
"I see," said Jessica.  
  
"How did you know my name?" asked little Melinda.  
  
"Well, I too am a witch, but I don't really have powers, but I practice the Craft, and you, along with your mother and aunts, are in my book of shadows."  
  
"I get it, I guess."  
  
Right after Melinda realized that she is, or would be, special, a bright green demon burst in. 


	4. The Source Returns

"Die witches!" screamed the demon. He threw a bright green energy ball at Melinda and Jessica and missed, but just barely.  
  
"Run!" screamed Melinda.  
  
"Melinda! Jessica! Get out of the way! We need you two to help us fight the Source!" instructed Piper, who in turn froze and blew up the unnamed bright green demon. "There!"  
  
"That demon was toast from the very start. Not a very good one if you ask me," said Paige. Piper and Phoebe laughed at this like it was the funnies thing they had ever heard. "What, What did I say?" said Paige.  
  
"Nothing silly, it's just a joke between Phoebe and me. We made it up so many years ago. You wouldn't understand," said Piper.  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Well, since that was the demon, where's the Source?" asked Jessica, who was very nervous about the whole affair.  
  
"Right here, girl!" said a dark shadowy figure from who had just come through the open door.  
  
"Oh, great! That's what we get for not closing the door. Unwanted visitors!" said Piper sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, look at the bright side: at least he didn't destroy the door like they usually do!" said Phoebe.  
  
"Hey, Source!" screamed an invisible Jessica. "Take that!" she said as she started blowing up parts of his body that grew back just as quickly as she blew them up.  
  
"Stupid witch! You know that won't work on me! Hey! Who is actually doing that, because it isn't one of the Charmed Ones or the Prowess! Who else is here?!" screamed the Source.  
  
"It's me stupid! And I'm your worst nightmare!" screamed Jessica, still invisible. "Remember, I am the Invisible Enchantress, as I think I am called."  
  
*** I know that one was short, but I like ending chapters like that.*** 


	5. The Prowess and the Invisible Enchantres...

***Ok, if you didn't get it from the last chapter, Mel is the Prowess, and Jessica is the Invisible Enchantress!***  
  
Everyone was staring at the area where the voice came from, which they knew was Jessica. The Source was confused but the others were just surprised.  
  
"The Invisible Enchantress! But I killed her years ago! She's dead! That's impossible that you are here!" screamed the Source at thin air.  
  
"Wrong, you stupid idiot! You killed my mother who just had the power of invisibility! I am the Enchantress! And you WILL pay for what you have done!" yelled Jessica.  
  
"Wow! We have another on our side!" said Paige.  
  
"Of course she's on our side!" said Phoebe, "I wouldn't have had that premonition about her is she wasn't."  
  
"Oh, yeah."  
  
"Mel! Do something!" said Jessica. "Try becoming the Prowess!"  
  
"I can't! I don't know how!" said Melinda.  
  
"You can! Just think of becoming a tiger, or a lion, or a panther. It'll come to you!" said Jessica prompting Melinda.  
  
"How do you know it'll work?"  
  
"Because I've had to do it before."  
  
"Okay," said Melinda. `I am a panther. I am a panther. I am a panther. I am a panther! I am! I am! I am!' thought Melinda. Then, all of a sudden, Melinda's body changed into a sleek black panther's and she heard a silent shudder from all around her.  
  
"Okay, I've done it! Now what?" asked Melinda, but it only came out as a roar.  
  
~Think to us Melinda, we can't understand you~ though Jessica.  
  
~Okay, like this?~ thought Melinda to Jessica.  
  
~Yeah, like that~  
  
~Okay, so now what?~  
  
~Attack him!~  
  
~Okie dokie~ Melinda sprang into action, clawing and tearing and biting at the Source until he was just a pile of shorn rags and ash.  
  
~How did I vanquish him by just clawing him?~ asked Melinda.  
  
~Oh, you had some help though you might not have noticed.~ thought Jessica back to Melinda. 


	6. The Final Explaination

"So who helped me defeat the Source?" asked Melinda after she became herself again.  
  
"We all did," said Jessica.  
  
"How?"  
  
"Well, your aunts and mother read the spell that would defeat the Source, I used my own magic, the Elders even had a little part in it," explained Jessica.  
  
"What did They do?" asked Melinda sarcastically.  
  
"Well, They sent you your powers, They sent Leo right before you started your panther attack, and They sent down the many whitelighters that protect us everyday."  
  
"So what did I actually do?" asked Melinda standing up from the love seat in the front room.  
  
"Well, you distracted the Source so that we could destroy him with our many powers," said Paige, who had actually figured it out first that time.  
  
"That's right," said Jessica.  
  
"All I was was a distraction!" yelled Melinda.  
  
"Sorry, Mel, but yes."  
  
"Oh pooh!"  
  
"Mel, you will grow up to do many great things in your life time, but you have to wait," said Jessica, "the Prowess has just been released, and she has many more accomplishments ahead of her."  
  
"How do you know so much?" asked Phoebe.  
  
"She's the Invisible Enchantress, remember," said Piper who had also caught on. "If I am remembering correctly, the Invisible Enchantress is not just a 15 year old high school girl. She is an immortal witch and time doesn't affect her unless she wants it to."  
  
"Oh, okay."  
  
"That's right Piper," said the Invisible Enchantress.  
  
Piper got the Book of Shadows and read the page on the Invisible Enchantress. "It says here that the Invisible Enchantress has been noticed in history many times before with different ages and names. The last time she used her powers was in 1907, and she was an 18 year old girl. As always, she has resided with a different family each time she gets younger. She is a very powerful witch who has helped to defeat each of the many different Sources, each time she has to help, she uses her powers, but that is the only time that they are unleashed. It says here that the Invisible Enchantress will have many dealings with the Prowess, that's you Mel, and they together will help rise good magic over all of evil magic until there isn't a need for either type of magic. It also says that the powers of the Prowess has been passed down through many generations of witches and that the final Prowess will be the grand-daughter of the Charmed One with the power to freeze. Wow, my  
grand-daughter will be the final Prowess. Huh."  
  
"That is a load of information you have there in your Book Piper," said Jessica.  
  
"So my daughter will be the final Prowess? But why would we want to end all magic?" asked Melinda.  
  
"Your Book isn't completely correct either. It says that we will end all magic, but we won't. There will still be witches and warlocks and demons, but they won't be very powerful and won't have any sort of active powers. That is how it will end," said Jessica.  
  
"Magic will always live on!" said Melinda.  
  
THE END 


End file.
